ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nelonen
Nelonen is a Finnish commercial TV channel. It started out as Helsinki's local television channel PTV in 1990 on the HTV cable network, and changed its name first to PTV4. On June 1, 1997 the channel expanded to become national and changed its name to Nelonen. Nelonen, in Finnish, means the glyph of the number four. The channel is mostly owned by Sanoma Corporation, which owns the Helsingin Sanomat and Ilta-Sanomat newspapers. Its largest owner was Aatos Erkko. Much of its programming is Australian, American, British, and European shows, with Finnish captions. Its main market is the 25-44 demographic. Programming Finnish shows *''Extreme Duudsonit'' *''Haluatko miljonääriksi?'' *''Reikä seinässä'' *''Talent Suomi'' *''The Voice of Finland'' Foreign *''90210'' *''Accidentally on Purpose'' *''Alias'' *''All in the Family'' *''The Amazing Splashinis'' *''American Chopper'' *''America's Got Talent'' *''America's Next Top Model'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Baby Backyardigans'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Bad Girls'' *''Battlestar Galactica'' *''Big Love'' *''BoBoiBoy'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Brainiac: Science Abuse'' *''Breaking Bad'' *''Britain's Next Top Model'' *''Brotherhood'' *''Californication'' *''Canada's Next Top Model'' *''Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series'' *''Cashmere Mafia'' *''Castle'' *''Charmed'' *''Commander in Chief'' *''Criminal Minds'' *''Damages'' *''Dark Knights'' *''Dawson's Creek'' *''Days of Our Lives'' *''Deadwood'' *''Desperate Housewives'' *''Detroit 1-8-7'' *''Dexter'' *''Digimon'' *''Dirt'' *''Dirty Sexy Money'' *''Dr. Phil'' *''Dragon Express'' *''Drop Dead Diva'' *''DuckTales'' *''Early Edition'' *''Everybody Hates Chris'' *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' *''Extreme Makeover'' *''Fanta Babies: The Series' *FashionTelevision'' *''Fear Factor'' *''Felicity'' *''FlashForward'' *''Footballer's Wives'' *''Frasier'' *''Galaxy Squad'' *''Ghost Whisperer'' *''Greek'' *''Grey's Anatomy'' *''Harper's Island'' *''How to Get Away with Murder'' *''House of Backyard'' *''Inspector Rex'' *''Jericho'' *''Jerseylicious'' *''Judging Amy'' *''Kung Faux'' *''Kyle XY'' *''La Usurpadora'' *''Las Vegas'' *''LazyTown'' *''Less than Perfect'' *''Life as We Know It'' *''Lost'' *''Mad Men'' *''Married... with Children'' *''MasterChef Australia'' *''Medical Investigation'' *''Medium'' *''Men Behaving Badly'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' *''MythBusters'' *''NCIS'' *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' *''Newlyweds: Nick and Jessica'' *''Nurse Jackie'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Oz'' *''Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Pimp My Ride'' *''Pretty Little Liars'' *''Punk'd'' *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Quantico'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Robson Arms'' *''Rome'' *''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' *''RSPCA Animal Rescue'' *''Samantha Who?'' *''Santa Barbara'' *''Secret Mission Adventures'' *''Scrubs'' *''Seinfeld'' *''Sex and the City'' *''South Park'' *''So You Think You Can Dance (American TV series)'' *''So You Think You Can Dance Canada'' *''Space: Above and Beyond'' *''Spongebob Squarepants'' *''Sunset Beach'' *''That '70s Show'' *''The 4400'' *''The Bachelor'' *''The Cleaner'' *''The Comeback'' *''The Cut'' *''The Game'' *''The Good Wife'' *''The King of Queens'' *''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' *''The Nanny'' *''The Oprah Winfrey Show'' *''The Shield'' *''The Sopranos'' *''The Voice (American TV series)'' *''The West Wing'' *''Threshold'' *''Total Wipeout'' *''Trailer Park Boys'' *''Ugly Betty'' *''The Universe Stops with You'' *''Weeds'' *''What About Brian'' *''Wife Swap (British TV series)'' *''Wildfire'' *''Wipeout'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' Sports *''SM-liiga'' *''NBA'' *''Veikkausliiga'' *''Ice Hockey World Cup'' Criticism Nelonen was launched quickly and in an unprepared state. It has been criticized for importing "trash shows", especially during its first years. Mostly the subject of criticism have been related to its weekly imported "4D documentaries" concentrating on entertainment value and on highly emotive issues instead of artistic or other deeper values. The channel's entertainment output also consists of many other programmes which may be considered to be poor quality - imported game shows or Finnish versions of them (such as Reikä seinässä, a Finnish version of the Japanese 'Human Tetris' game) and reality TV shows dominate the scheduling. On the other hand, Nelonen's scheduling also contains several award-winning drama series. Controversy During the fall of 2007, a day after the Jokela school shooting, Nelonen decided not to air a scheduled episode of the TV series Dexter. The TV series depicts a fictional serial killer Dexter Morgan and it was said to be inappropriate after such dramatic and nationwide turn of events. The episode was instead shown a week later. References External links *Nelonen *Jim *Liv Category:Finnish television networks Category:Media in Helsinki Category:Commercial-free television networks